


Just What I Needed

by cschoolgirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut, shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue gives Logan a glimpse of what a future with her could be like.  Post X3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My week is a lost cause already, so I'm posting this a day early. Thanks as always to the lovely RogueLotus for the beta and hand holding. This is the result of contemplating forgiveness and penance when The Cars "Just What I Needed" came on the radio. 
> 
> * * *

"Runnin' again?" Rogue sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Logan pack.

He couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. They had their routines, which brought him some comfort, but that was all too fleeting these days. Storm and Hank had the school back up and operating as smoothly as ever, so he couldn't even loose himself in work. Filling in the gaps, which were few and far between, and testing the limits of the Danger Room couldn't erase the events of the last couple of months.

Glancing over at Marie, he smiled again. She wasn't a kid anymore and was shouldering a lot of responsibilities with the influx of new students. The whole time claiming that taking the cure was to her benefit. He knew other wise. Everyone was polite enough not to bring it up, but that choice weighed on her, especially so after her break up with Bobby.

"I've got some thinking to do." Logan said, sitting down beside her.

Rogue had recognized the signs that he was stressed and had done her best to be a good friend. She'd been able to get a handful of smiles from him and a laugh or two. However she knew it wasn't enough to help ease his mind.

Jean had been a good friend to them all and an excellent role model for the students. That coupled with the turmoil of her being alive again and the deaths of Scott and the Professor…

Well they'd all been left reeling after Alcatraz, but none had been forced to kill a team member like Logan had. No amount of being there for him would erase what he'd done.

She patted his knee and he drew her in with an arm around her shoulders. Leaning into him she inhaled deeply of his scent, an ever-present tinge of cigar smoke and leather. It was a smell she'd come to associate with him and security. 

When she looked up at him, it was the same as the first time he'd left the mansion, frighteningly so. Pleading for understanding and kinship. She was the one person he'd been somewhat able to help. There was something new there as well; an emotion he wanted to deny could be directed at him.

"Marie, I…" he began to explain, but didn't finish as he leaned further down to kiss her and there was no stopping once her mouth opened readily under his.

He should have been telling her that he couldn't give her what she deserved. His heart was not his own, his mind was cluttered, and she had the right to a man that was hers completely. He was unsure what he meant to do by kissing her, possibly soothe over a sore spot, take away the pain of him leaving. He needed to assign good intention to the reason for kissing her; but the truth was, looking down at her, he couldn't help himself. She drew him in. At the first brush of their lips all he could think of doing was exploring her lush mouth.

After taking the cure, Rogue had held Bobby's hand and even kissed him. The whole two minutes of nervous fumbling Bobby had done paled in comparison to this. She had thought she was starved for touch, had repeated that as she waited her turn at the clinic. The groping of a guy had cured her of that notion, as much as the hands of this man made her realize the true cause of that hunger.

Logan left a line of fire everywhere he touched her. Gentle hands investigated the skin of her back, sending sparks up her spine. Cupping her breasts, nipping at her neck, was nothing but a tickle of the flame to the growing fire inside.

Shoes were kicked off, clothes flung to the floor, to see if the cure had any limitations. This was only a new level of safety and security he gave her. It was everything she'd dreamed of, had wanted from him for so long.

Paying close attention to each and every kiss, she held his gaze as he worked his way down her body. The tickle of his stubble, licking here, sucking there; all driving her crazy. When his breath puffed out on the sensitive flesh between her thighs, she could no longer watch. She knew there was more to lovemaking than missionary, something the memories of those in her head had confirmed; but she never suspected her first time would be like this. Tonight wouldn't be a quick grope and rushed, awkward intercourse.

Logan was being as thorough as he had been with her mouth. He found a swirl of his tongue one way drew a moan; teeth run along a certain spot caused her breath to hitch. Satisfaction filled him as she withered and bucked under his ministrations. Why he'd never thought of Marie this way was beyond him. The way she touched him, the taste of her on his tongue, the noises she made filling his ears; all spoke to something deep inside him, quieting his mind.

Rogue was beginning to think he knew a thing or two about torture. Just when he'd driven her to the very edge, he'd retreat, leaving her begging. His finger teased her opening, on the cusp of sliding in, yet always denying her the extra stimulation. Her orgasm took them both by surprise when he finally slid his finger inside her.

Coming down from her high, Logan was already kneeling above her. He slicked the head of his cock on her wet folds, enjoying the way she bit her lip as he did so. She watched him intently, gasping when he surged into her.

Immediately he stilled. He should have known, but she'd been more than touchable for weeks. He had assumed this was the reason for her break up. He should have been more cautious with her. His promise falling to the side as he'd drunk from her lips becoming intoxicated.

The concern sat heavily in his hazel eyes and she ran a hand down his sideburn. That soft spot he'd always had for her was showing. She pulled him down for a kiss, intrigued by the vague hint of herself on his mouth. The slight pinch she'd felt had been dulled by how relaxed she was from her earlier orgasm.

Rogue wanted to give him some measure of release as he'd given her. She began to move in a way that felt natural. Soon she was trying to keep pace with him. The strain in the muscles of his chest and arms, the sweat at the small of his back let her know he was close. He was thrusting with a quick, solid movement; his face hanging inches from hers. They locked eyes for a moment and she tilted her hips allowing him to sink deeper. Turning his face from her, he shut his eyes. He faltered as he began spilling into her and his movements became languid and rolling.

* * *

Rogue lay tucked into his side. They hadn't talked, yet she could see the lines of regret building in his body, spilling over into his eyes. Not regret from what they'd done, but for the fact he was leaving in the morning. She wasn't a little girl anymore and knew no matter how much she wished, the arms of a good woman didn't fix everything. 

Morning was hours away and she was determined he leave with at least a few good memories. He was a fierce, tough man that didn't often let others in, but she'd been granted a place in his life. Maybe even in his heart and by god he wasn't going to walk away not understanding that he held a special place in her heart too.

Drawing a lazy finger across his lower torso, the muscles of his abdomen tightened and a faint smile flickered on her lips. She'd never been intimate with anyone to notice what her touch could do. Soft and feathery, hard and quick; she skipped her fingers down his ribs and over his thighs. All in the pursuit of seeing what her touch did to him. Playing with the swirling patterns of his chest hair earned her a rumble of pleasure. Trailing her fingers down the path of hair at the base of his penis drew a moan. 

"You keep that up and something’s going to happen." He was still lounging, hands clasped behind his head.

"Is that a challenge, Logan?" she asked, laying her accent on thick.

He opened one eye to look at her sitting by his hip. "You take it however you want, Marie." He knew he should get up and go now, not put off the final goodbye. Yet he couldn't find the motivation to leave. He was torn between what he needed to do and what Marie was offering him. From the way she was touching him this wasn't about one night of really good sex.

Rogue smirked at him. He wasn't getting out of bed until she was completely satisfied that he was aware of what he was leaving behind. Straddling his hips she settled herself on his hardening cock. 

"Challenged accepted, Sugar."

* * *

The shower spray was good and hot, rinsing away all the evidence. Logan didn't want to take any extra baggage. Not that Marie was baggage, but he didn't need to complicate things further.

He sighed, when he heard her get out of bed. She hadn't been asleep when he got up, her breathing wasn't even enough for that. If she wanted to pretend, he would accept it. She must have changed her mind or she'd planned on giving him time to clean up all along.

Rogue padded into the shower stall behind him. She was under no illusions that she could sneak up on him. To the contrary, she wanted him to know she was watching him shower. 

Leaning against the tiled wall, she scrutinized the way the suds slowly slid down his back, over his butt and thighs, and on down his legs until they pooled around his feet. The small bubbles stood out against his darkened skin, following every dip and rise of muscle just as she'd done with her hands earlier.

"I suppose you want to help me?" Logan asked, before stepping into the spray again.

"Oh no, Sugar. I'm fine just watching you run your hands all over your body," she replied, shifting at the dampness building between her thighs. "You will let me know when your all clean, won't you?"

The shower had gone from relaxing to being filled with sexual tension. He could smell her arousal, thick and heavy in the steam that circled him. He wanted a clean break, but she wasn't having that. He hated to ask what she had on her mind for fear he might like it.

Sashaying over, she slowly walked around him trailing a hand at his waist. Coming to a stop beside him, she spanked his wet ass sharply. She studied him head to toe.

"It's a shame you're all hot and wet for the wrong reasons."

"If I remember correctly, I was cleaning up after a couple of the right reasons," he stated. He could only chuckle when she held up three fingers, two of those times had run together.

"Maybe I need to check to see if you got all the soap washed off." She was on her knees in front of him before he could say anything.

With a finger she traced all the little riverlets of water on his groin. He was growing hard again and he was glad he hadn't asked. No doubt, he was going to enjoy this.

"Marie, you-"

She cut him off. "Don't have to do this for you?" She gave him a wicked smile. "No, Logan, this is for me." There was no more explanation as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. Rogue didn't want to tell him she was storing up memories to keep her company during his up coming absence.

At first his hands were balled into fists at his sides as she tentatively explored the head with her tongue. There was a particular twitch she noticed when she ran her tongue along the slit and a grunt when she first slid her mouth down his shaft.

She kept her eyes open, wanting to memorize every spasm of muscle and change in his breathing. When his stance widened, legs straining to stand on the balls of his feet, she realized how close he was. Taking a page from his playbook; she retreated, leaving him breathing heavily.

In between learning what got Logan off, she satisfied her curiosity. She nipped and sucked at the flesh surrounding his penis. Even though he'd showered there was still something uniquely Logan about the taste. The closer to orgasm he got the more his smell permeated her brain.

Rogue found it a big turn on to know exactly what licking his balls did to him. How when he at the edge they tightened. Looking up, she knew why some women equated this to the power position. He'd given up any pretense of trying to stand and had put his hands against the wall to steady himself. When she once again took her mouth from him, he was left helplessly rocking into her fist for the friction he craved. He was staring down at her plaintively, silently begging for relief.

Logan couldn't remember the last time a woman had wound him up this tightly. Or what woman he allowed to have this much control over him. He was beginning to believe she'd planned this whole thing out; from the first kiss to getting him off in the shower. Not that he minded at all, but sometimes when it came to Marie he had a blind spot.

It had taken some time to no longer see her as a scared runaway. It had taken even longer to see her as a woman. And he certainly hadn't even begun to envision her as this sexual creature. Not for him.

In one smooth motion, she stood up between his out stretched arms. Desire burned in her eyes, a smile on her swollen lips. She pulled him in for a kiss, rubbing herself against him.

"I want to try something," she whispered in his ear. "And it has nothing to do with me on the floor."

He was still a little light headed and had to get clarification. "Standing up?"

Looking him in the eye, she bit her lip and nodded. He wasn't against this, but it did seem as though she were trying to put as much sex into the short time before he left.

"I…"

"Don't have the aptitude for it? Should I go find someone that does?" she asked. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she continued. "You know that Cajun down the hall-"

He stopped her with a growl. Gabbing her fiercely he kissed her hard forcing his tongue into her mouth. He wasn't normally possessive, but she struck a nerve and he didn't want to think of any other man having her.

Rogue tried to pull him back the few steps to the wall, but he wouldn't budge. Instead he looped her arms around his neck and put her leg in the crook of his right arm. He slicked himself on her wet folds before he pushed into her, then found the stance required and lifted her other leg onto his left arm.

Her lush lips formed a perfect little o of surprise. He raised an eyebrow in return at her doubting him. She hitched herself higher, seeking better friction as he began to move.

He was the one left watching this time. Marie's head was thrown back in abandon as she ground down on him. Again he was struck by the thought of her being a vixen. She'd cast a spell over him and he couldn't get enough of her. The way she rubbed against him, the sounds she made all called to something deep inside him. His mind was at ease when he was with her.

She was beginning to tremble, her movements becoming shorter quicker. He steadied himself, placing kisses across her chest.

"No, don't stop," she moaned.

Gritting his teeth, he stared thrusting, determined to give her what she wanted. Soon she was convulsing around him as he continued to drive into her. His vision blurred and he stumbled back into the wall for support. The fire that had laid low in his belly erupted outward, leaving Rogue clinging to him as to not fall.

Head resting on his shoulder, she tried not to giggle. "Legs get a little wobbly, Sugar?"

A sort of purr was his only comment as he nuzzled her neck. He was contemplating a second go around, but she was already disengaging herself. For a brief instant, he felt lost as if he was relinquishing something important to his well-being. Logan quickly squashed the thought, it was only sex. It might be mind-blowing sex, but it didn't mean anything more.

He walked out of the bathroom to find her dressed. Again he had to tamp down the feeling of being deprived of something. Loss was his constant companion. It had sharpened in the weeks leading up to Alcatraz and hung around in the empty spaces of his mind ever since.

The only time it had been alleviated was when Marie was around. Her mere presence chased the gloom away and he'd been glad to have her as a friend. He was skeptical that they could return to the way things had been. Tucking that away with everything else he needed to think about, he cleared his throat. He should have thought this leave taking through better. They were right back at the same spot as last night.

This time when she looked up at him from fixing her shoe, she had a brilliant smile on. There was no pleading in her eyes, only understanding of the situation. Though that other emotion was still there. He wanted to say it was love, but it wasn't an emotion he was used to being directed at him. At any rate, she was leaving it unspoken.

Rogue had thought it all out, not the sex, but the farewell. She had resolved not to place a millstone around his neck. Weighing him down with guilt or begging him for what she needed wouldn't help either of them. He needed this time alone or was convince he did. Until he worked it from his system, he would not be happy.

Grabbing his jacket, she walked over to him. When he took hold of it, she tugged him to her. He gave her that same look from last night. She knew he wanted to smooth it over, though he didn't know how to comfort her. She let him kiss her, not the deep passionate kiss of last night, but a soothing one that held promises of other things.

Pulling back she glanced up at him. "You best get going," she said, with a smile firmly in place.

Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a soft kiss on his muttonchop. Rogue inhaled deeply; leather and a hint of cigar smoke, letting it imprint on her senses.

At the door she turned back. "Hurry up and go, so you can get back." He gave her a lopsided grin before she closed the door solidly behind her.

Later, she watched him drive away on his motorcycle. Rogue wouldn't deny that it hurt, probably more so after the way they spent his last night at the mansion. However, she'd meant what she'd said. She was a firm believer in the saying; "If you love someone, set them free…". If she forced Logan to stay the problems wouldn't magically disappear. They would grow and divide them. In her short life, she'd seen what that did to people; she herself had almost stuck with Bobby for the wrong reasons.

It was better to let Logan go to find himself; get his bearings again. Then, she was confident, he would come back to her. In the end, they had a bond that neither of them could deny. 

He'd be back, she just hoped when it happened all his ghosts would be laid to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan didn't exactly know how long it had been. He'd never really taken an interest in calculating the months and years as they rolled by. It had been somewhere around six months that he'd been in the wilderness. He thought he'd been there to mourn the loss of Jean. Only now he wasn't so sure he'd been clinging to the right person.

Oh, he'd loved Jean or at least the idea of her. The more he thought about it the more he was positive he'd been jealous of what she and Scott had. Something, someone that was always there for you and had your back. A relationship that no matter what life threw at it would stand the test of time.

He tried to hold onto it even in Japan, and then tried to replace it with a different kind of love. But that wasn't to be either, the chemistry wasn't right for anything more than a fleeting romance. The friendship he'd settled into with Yukio as they traveled about had a more lasting effect on his life than the previous relationship.

Three months they'd knocked around the world until Yukio had been called home. That left him alone again on a barstool. The same way he'd spent a large percentage of his life. This time though his thoughts drifted toward Marie.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an envelope and a cell phone. The phone he'd left Xavier's with the thought of checking it periodically for messages. He'd never had a use for a phone before and he didn't know why he'd bothered to bring it. But he had checked it when he'd walked into the little town in the Yukon every couple of weeks.

At first he'd been surprised that anyone would even think to leave him a message. It had been nice to hear Marie's voice again, keeping him grounded in reality. Reminding him that there were people who thought of him. She didn't have anything earth shattering to share and the messages weren't long, but it was nice all the same.

After a few months, love ya became her standard signoff. He had to replay it the first time to make sure he'd heard it correctly. Nope, he wasn't going deaf. Marie had ended the message with love ya in her sweet Southern accent and it unnerved him.

There he'd been out in the wilderness drinking like a fish, trying to punish himself for the death of his "true love"/"soul mate" (whatever the hell he'd been thinking) and he found himself smiling at two simple spoken words. Logan could be stubborn when he wanted to be and steadfastly refused to listen to any more messages for over a month.

Then one cold, miserable night when he couldn't sleep at all, he trudged down to the edge of town for cell coverage. It took forever for it to turn on and he'd been worried the battery was dead. When it came to life, he was suddenly glad that Hank had installed a program that automatically saved all of his voice messages.

Logan sat in the freezing rain, with water seeping under his collar, listening to all the saved messages plus two new ones. It was a shame he hadn't put it all together until now. That was the best night's sleep he'd had the whole time he was in the Yukon.

When he finally got cleaned up in Japan, he'd worked up the courage to call. Relief flooded him when it went to her voice mail. He didn't know what to say to her. In the end, after a long silence, he simply said, "Just checking in."

It had been a few weeks since he'd had the phone on. Yukio and he had been in some remote places that didn't offer cell coverage. Turning it on he was disappointed that there were no new messages.

Putting the phone away, he stared at the envelope. The little box he'd had in the Yukon didn't survive the fight at the bar and the trip to Japan. One of the older women at Yashida's place had folded an intricate envelope of red paper for his photos. 

Opening it, he found a smaller black envelope, he knew right away was the photo of Jean. He set it aside; there was no reason to open it. Pulling out the other photos, he sorted through them. They were all of Marie.

For a man that had run off to mourn, he certainly took a lot of pictures with him of the wrong woman. He laughed at himself. Even though he didn't want to admit it at the time, subconsciously he knew who the right woman for him was.

Fishing around in the bottom of the envelope he found what he was looking for. A lock of white and brown hair. He'd cut it from Marie's head the night before he left. At the time he didn't know what possessed him, but it had something to do with the way her hair spread out across his chest as she slept curled into him.

Lifting it to his nose, he inhaled deeply. The hair still smelled faintly of Marie and sex. Or maybe that was his imagination. Either way, there was no denying it was one of the best nights he'd had in… well, forever.

Now his only problem was what the hell was he doing still sitting on a barstool, instead of back at the mansion taking Marie into his arms? He put everything back in the red envelope and contemplated the drive. It would take roughly two to three days, depending on road conditions and stops for refueling the bike.

* * *

Arriving early on the morning of the third day, Logan had thought he might get a chance to clean up before greeting Marie. As luck would have it, even using a side entrance, she was the first person he ran into. No sooner had he stepped inside the kitchen than he was caught up in a hug.

"Logan!" At first her embrace was tight and he would have sworn she was inhaling his scent. But when she loosened her grip, he thought it might have been wishful thinking, since that was what he was doing.

"Hey Kid, ya' miss me?" Best to keep to routines. For a moment she was going to say something else, he could see it in her eyes, but the normal pattern won out. 

"Not really," was accompanied by a huge smile that refused to remain hidden. Rogue had missed him terrible, his absence made her feel unbalanced like a load of clothes in the washer. When inhaling his scent, she'd felt this was the beginning to putting everything right in her world again.

The spell was broken when a good-looking man, a few years older than Marie, appeared in the doorway. "Chere, we in a hurry."

Turning, Marie hurried to the coffee pot and filled three mugs. "Logan, you remember Remy, don't you?"

Logan glared at the other man a moment trying to determine his relationship with Marie. "That Cajun down the hall?'

Remy's eyes flashed dangerously, there was a warning there Logan couldn't ignore. At Logan's words, Marie flushed a deep red and handed Logan a cup of coffee. She looked at him coyly from behind her hair. Either she was remembering her night with him or a new experience with the Cajun. Logan sure hoped it wasn't the latter.

Rogue hesitated; she felt the tension between the two men and suspected it was over her. She had hoped when Logan returned they would have some time alone, but he picked the worst possible moment. The whole week was going to be busy. There would be very little free time and no time at all to explain things to him. Not properly anyway.

Picking up the other mug of coffee she took it to Remy. "I'll be there in a sec," she said, giving Remy a pout. He nodded, and then scowled at Logan over Rogue's head before leaving.

When Remy was gone she turned back to Logan. She wanted to chastise him for taking so long to make it back. They had done nothing but play phone tag as he traipsed around the world with his lady friend. Thinking of that made her angry, how could he choose someone else over her? But she'd laid no claim on him and had promised herself when he left a year ago that she wouldn't do this. 

Finally after wasting what little time she'd been given watching him nonchalantly drink his coffee, she gave him the truth. "I'm glad you're back Logan. But you couldn't have picked a worse time." He raised an eyebrow at her in question and she felt that familiar melting. She knew she needed to get out of there quickly or she might let him take her right then and there. "It's a busy week with the kids, but you're welcome to join us for supper."

She wished he would show some sign that this, any of this was affecting him. Damn it, why'd she have to go and fall for a man that was so good at hiding his emotions. At least with Remy she'd known where she stood. Remy was a charmer, but always frank with her.

Logan had seen the anger flare and dissipate, and was cautious in his response. If he had a chance at all it would only happen when she was calm. Her scent had changed as she talked, indicating her interest. Even though she said she was busy; she'd asked for time alone with him and he best use this time wisely.

No sooner had he decided to be upfront with her about his reasons than he heard running in the hall. Two girls, not yet teenagers, ran into the kitchen.

"Rogue, come quick!" one of them said. Logan was immediately taken off guard with how sparkly the girl was.

The second girl grabbed Rogue's hand and started pulling. "Becky," she began, tilting her head at the sparkly girl. "Knocked the big container of glitter off the shelf." 

Rogue gave Logan an apologetic smile as the little group exited the kitchen, one girl pulling and the other pushing. He'd nodded at her retreating figure.

Only when he could no longer hear them did he let the fake smile fall from his face. She was right, his timing was bad. It seemed where Marie was concerned he was always a day late and a dollar short. Nothing but his own stubbornness had kept him away. Now after the reception he'd received, he wondered if he had been gone too long.

* * *

A week he'd been back. One whole week and he'd yet to get any time alone with Marie. She went to bed early and got up early. Every moment in between was filled with the Cajun and students.

Hell, Logan had spent more time with Remy than Marie. Twice he'd gone to work out in the Danger Room and ended up sharing his time with Remy. They hadn't had a real conversation, but Logan could admire the young man's skills.

If he lost Marie to Remy…well, she could do worse. Logan did worry about Remy's sincerity when it came to her. He had a roving eye and flirted shamelessly with the women. Logan cursed at himself. He was one to talk; his own track record with Marie was less than stellar.

Marie had shown him a small glimpse of a future that was his for the taking. And like a dumb ass, he'd walked away on some soul-searching mumbo-jumbo. It would serve him right if Marie had moved on to a man that, despite a roaming eye, cared enough to stay by her side.

"There you are," Logan turned from the simulation in front of him to the entrance of the Danger Room. He knew it was Marie before he turned, which was a good thing as she'd been encased in several bolts of shiny, sparkly fabric. Her dress, if he could call it that, was a mass of ruffles, frills and layers in colors he didn't think were meant to go together. He'd never seen her covered so completely, not even before the cure.

"What do you think?" she asked, starting to twirl so he could see it in all its glory.

"It's..." Logan was truly at a loss for words. Hideous came to mind just as a simulated opponent hit him from behind, making him stagger forward. 

Rogue suppressed a smile at his troubles and waited patiently as he ordered the program to pause. She'd been trying to find time for him all week. Between keeping the kids busy and preparing for tonight, this was the first break she'd had. Thirty minutes before the big party, fifteen of which she'd already used putting on this getup.

"Well?" Marie prompted.

"It's ..." He'd hoped being hit might get him out of this. He should have known better. "Festive." Damn he sounded whipped.

Rogue laughed at his attempt at civility. "Remy helped me pick it out," she teased.

Logan snorted but held his tongue. Maybe he'd overestimated Remy's skills. Marie stood there, head held proudly. However, the longer he took to make any further comment, he noticed her chin dropping a little and the sparkle in her eye dull. Even the flowery hat on her head looked as if it were drooping at his silence.

Rogue fought down the small voice of doubt telling her Logan was not interested in her. All week she'd only seen him in passing and not once was she able to discern what he was thinking. Before he left it had always been so easy to read him where she was concerned. But now, she felt as if he'd put up a wall.

For the first time since meeting Logan, she felt the need to fill the silence. "We're throwing a Mardi Gras party for the kids that had to stay during spring break." When he only nodded she continued, "Remy and I went a couple of months ago to the real Mardi Gras and thought it would be fun for the kids."

Tears stung her eyes as she blinked in hopes they wouldn't spill over. Logan had said little since arriving and what precious few words he had spoken gave her no insight about his feeling for her. Maybe Remy was right and she was setting herself up for a broken heart. She could recite her little mantra of letting someone you love go all she wanted, but that didn't help the hurt when that person didn't come back to you.

Rogue was tempted to touch Logan, a small feathery touch, to steal a glimpse into his mind. She wanted to know where she stood and what their chances were at a relationship. Yet it seemed like taking the easy way out. She'd chosen this path and she had to see it through.

Remy had told her that Logan was crazy to have left in the first place. During her year of paling around with Remy, she'd given all kinds of excuses and reasons why she was waiting. In the end, it all boiled down to one thing; Logan would have to let his feelings be known and until then she was wasting her time.

Maybe he just needed more time. Really he'd only been back a week and they hadn't even had time to talk. Sitting down for pizza with a dozen or so kids didn't count as quality alone time. Once school resumed and things fell back into a routine perhaps he would do more than glare at Remy over her head.

When the quiet drug on too long, she turned to go. "Better skedaddle."

"You're beautiful." Logan couldn't help himself. He'd finally broken out of his stupor.

Rogue spun back around so fast that the extra weight of her dress threw her off balance, and she found herself in his arms. "What did you say?" 

"I'm no Mardi Gras expert," he started. He helped her right herself, but didn't let go. In fact, he drew her in as close as the dress would allow. "But nothing, not even this outfit, can hide your beauty."

Gently he tugged the bow at her chin that secured her hat and it tumbled to the floor. "I was a fool to walk away from you," he whispered, bending down for a kiss.

She was so stunned at his admission, she didn't return his kiss. He pulled away and regret shown in his eyes. "I stayed away too long," he said, resigned to the fate of losing Marie.

"Yes. No!" She paused, confused. "What?"

"You and Remy..." Logan trailed off, letting the unfinished question hang in the air.

Rogue's brow furrowed further. "Remy's a great guy, the kids adore him and he makes my job easier." She saw Logan's wall going back up. "Oh, no. Remy's not ... we don't ... nothing like you and your lady friend."

It was his turn to be confused. "Yukio?" He raised an eyebrow. "She's a friend." 

Rogue tilted her head skeptically.

"Believe it or not Darlin', I do know a handful of women that are just friends."

She snorted in amusement but pressed him for more. "Where does that put me on the women you know list?"

The way she looked at him reminded him of that night so long ago. He was drawn to her and he leaned in for another kiss. This time, she responded, but just as quickly pulled away, looking at him expectantly. 

"You're not on a list." A frown began to form on her lips and he continued, "I love you, Marie, and there is no list for that."

Her reaction was immediate. She flung herself at him, throwing all her weight and that of the dress, into the hug. Logan was unprepared for the response and stumbled backward. Before he could catch himself, he landed on the floor in a heap with Marie's arms still wrapped around his neck.

"What took you so long?" she asked with amusement.

Shrugging, he replied, "Thick skulled."

It was good to have Marie back in his arms or as much of her as he could with all the ruffles and layers in the way. She squirmed around until their lips met, pushing aside miles of fabric. It ended all too quickly as she sat up astride him. 

Huffing loudly, she said, "This dress isn't much good for anything but standing around."

She fought with the layers until she found the last ruffle and straightened it until there was a pile of fabric on his chest that he could barely see her over. Flattening it out to lay smooth, she leaned over for another kiss.

"I could fix this," he offered, showing a claw.

"No! I spent too much time putting it on. Besides," she paused and ground down on him, biting her lip. "I can move in all the right ways."

Logan retracted the claw and growled in appreciation. She purred in response and rubbed herself against him again. He snaked his hands underneath all the layers until he found her bare legs and quirked an eyebrow in question. 

"It's a lot of dress and I didn't figure anyone would see under it," she answered smiling down at him as he caressed her thighs. 

He was growing hard as she continued to move on top of him. Small moans escaped her that could be heard above the rustle of the fabric. As much as he wanted to pursue this course of action, she'd been dressed in this ridiculous outfit for a reason.

Using his hands on her hips he stilled her. "Maybe we can continue later after the party."

"I've got time," Marie said, grinding down. She caught him eyeing the computer-generated scene around them. "Not romantic enough for you, Sugar?"

Snorting, Logan answered, "No. After playing dumb ass for a year, I'm willing to let you call the shots." He'd actually wanted to do this a week ago when she first greeted him, but things had gotten derailed. Now that it was clear her feelings for him hadn't changed he had no objections to playing by her rules.

"Good, because I need you..." She left it unsaid as she blushed a shade of pink that only heightened her beauty. 

Eager to oblige her, he unfastened his belt and jeans, freeing his cock. She lifted herself up so he could move her panties and slick the head on her wet folds. Making a slow descent, she settled down on him and began to rock back and forth.

Rogue's eyes slid closed as she concentrated on the pleasure. The year he was gone it was easy to deny this part about them. But this past week she could feel the tension building in her, the longing for him, had taken on a different edge. She was looking forward to spending more than one night of passion with Logan.

"Open your eyes," his voice was husky with need. He was trying to meet her pace, but right now he needed to look into her eyes. He didn't want to deny this was happening like he'd tried the first time.

As she leaned over him, he moved a hand to cup her face. Her hands were on his chest clenching onto wads of ruffles. He traced her lower lip with his thumb, her gaze became unfocused. She sucked his thumb into her mouth to bite on the pad as she began to spasm. 

Logan meant to guide her with a hand on her hip, but he only made one thrust before losing control and filling her. He was aware of her intense gaze as he came. 

Rogue held her breath, tracing a vein at his temple. This matched her memory of him, one of the few times she could say he looked peaceful after the intensity of his orgasm passed. Hazel eyes stared back at her, a smile on his lips.

"Love you," she whispered, hoping not to break the spell. She laughed lightly, "And it's a good thing you didn't call my dress hideous."

"I'm actually starting to like it," he chuckled.

"I think you just want to help me out of it later," Rogue huffed with fake annoyance.

"Unless you're going to undress for me," he said, moving up to his elbows for a kiss.

"I'll think it over," she said standing and smoothing her clothing. "Right now, I need to be fashionable late for Mardi Gras."

Logan tugged at her hand, pulling her back down. "How late is fashionably late?" he asked, capturing her lips.

~*~


End file.
